moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Weapon Showdown!
Super Weapon Showdown! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 12 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Gatekeeper (narrator) *Elder Furi *Dr. Strangeglove *Super Moshis *Tamara Tesla *Hatekeeper *Buster Bumblechops (name mention) *Glumps *Wallop *Sprockett *Hubbs *Simon Growl Story Part One "Umba-Umba-Tikki-Tikki-Haa-Haa!" Confused? You should be, for it is I, the Gatekeeper of the volcano! I expect you're scratching your puny little heads wondering where Elder Furi is? Me too! I'm starting to rot with worry because my almighty master hasn't been seen since the spectacular climax of the last Super Moshi Mission. The whole thing is stranger than a strange sackload of Dr. Strangeglove's gloves in Strangeville! Thankfully I've spoken to the Super Moshis' all seeing computer and can now tell you ALMOST everything that happened during the fur-raisingly thrilling... Super Weapon Showdown! After that silly, chilly goose chase up and down Sillimanjaro, the Super Moshis set out to track down Dr. Strangeglove's missing glove. There was no time to lose because C.L.O.N.C.'s dastardly Super Weapon was almost ready to wreak mayhem on Monstro City. There were even poster on Main Street advertising its looming launch! Worse still, Elder Furi had vanished. Luckily, Tamara Tesla was on hand to assist the Super Moshis. Speaking of hands, after some serious ducking and diving, Strangeglove's glove led the Supers to the menacing Fiery Castle where those evil C.L.O.N.C.sters were hiding. Can you see the path the glove took? : Puzzle You'd imagine getting into a big scary castle would be a piece of glungecake, but no - my evil cousin the Hatekeeper was on guard. Thankfully the Super Moshis managed to convince the dim-witted blockhead they were baddies, so he let them pass. Once inside, the Super Moshis were confronted with a hideous sight! No, not Buster Bumblechops in his underwear - it was a massive lava pit filled with Gllumps mining precious Rox for the Super Weapon. So that was why Strangeglove needed to glump so many Moshlings! There was even a not-so-Jolly Tubthumper who was being forced to keep the beat as the Glumps toiled away. DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! There was no time to help, so the Supers snuck into another room where they spotted Sprockett and Hubbs, the ridiculous robotic duo responsible for C.L.O.N.C.'s evil contraptions... Using a pile of rubbish, our heroes disguised themselves (really badly) as service robots and set to work, fooling Sprockett and Hubbs, altering the Super Weapon blueprints and wrecking the Glumpatron so that it began to de-glump Glumps back into Moshlings. HOORAY! Part Two High up in the tower of the Fiery Castle, Simon Growl was busy preparing to film the Super Weapon. But just as he was about to yell 'Action', Dr. Strangeglove revealed he had captured Elder Furi. Even worse, he explained the true purpose of the Super Weapon: to plunge all of Monstro City into eternal darkness..! OH NO! "This wasn't what I signed up for!", pleaded Simon. What a silly high-trousered sausage he'd been. At that moment the elevator door swished open to reveal... (DA-DA DADAAA!) THE SUPER MOSHIS! Well, sort of, because they were still dressed as rubbish robots. Strangeglove wasn't fooled. He attacked with his glump-action snotgun, but the brave Supers managed to fend him off and free Elder Furi, who instructed them to flee... without him! But, disaster! As Strangeglove and Elder Furi squabbled, a mysterious C.L.O.N.C. baddie pressed the Super Weapon's launch button! The Super Moshis (who'd now been joined outside by Wallop the Jolly Tubthumper) watched helplessly as the Super Weapon blasted out of the castle. VWOOSH! But, *PHEW*, thanks to their sneaky tweaks to the blueprints it missed the sun by Moshimiles and smashed into the Fiery Castle. As the castle crumbled and sank into the lava, Scare Force One, C.L.O.N.C.'s mega-spooky airship, swooped down to rescue those naughty C.L.O.N.C.sters. But was it in time And did it whoosh up Elder Furi? We juts don't know! *Sniff* He wasn't in the rubble, or even back at the volcano, but at least the Super Moshis gained access to the massively magical Rox Stone. Yay, more Rox! Better still, Monstro City was saved, the Super Moshi March song sounded toe-tappingly pawsome, and C.L.O.N.C. was defeated. For now. But where is Elder Furi? And who is the mysterous button-pushing leader of C.L.O.N.C.? And was that a flying saucer the Super Weapon boinged into? Only two of the magical Rox stones are the same. Can you spot which ones? : Puzzle Find out the answers to these questions and many more in... Moshi Monsters Missions: Season 2... Coming Soon! Category:Stories